


《原罪》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “你不能再继续留在军队里了。”





	《原罪》chapter（2）

军官目光失焦地看着仓库上方被寒风吹得摇晃的屋瓦，距他被俘已经十五天了，或者更久，Loki无法在这暗无天日的地方计算时间。

Loki驻军了三个多月的边防还是失守了，他们的布防图被约顿的间谍趁乱带走，导致阿斯加德全军覆没。审问他的约顿士兵想要他交出下一座城镇的布防图，好更加向南方推进。

中将用沉默来应对所有的拷问，弓起背护住腹部来承受所有的拳打脚踢。维持他生命体征的只有水和每天一块冷硬的馒头，把他从河里拖上来捆住的约顿士兵们似乎也只是落单的一小支队伍，他们不敢贸然处决被俘虏的敌国将领。

腹中的孩子消耗太大了。  
Loki曾在沙漠中迷路了八天七夜，只靠着几壶水也硬是把手下大部分士兵都带出了荒漠，但现在不行。

他越来越像个Omega，虚弱无能，意志薄弱。如果两天内再没有想出办法逃离，那他只能一尸两命。

军官徒劳地用石块磨蹭着绳结，约顿海姆气候严寒，盛产牦牛，士兵用来绑他的绳子是用牛筋绞的，根本磨不断。Loki迷迷糊糊睡了一会儿，再一次被饥饿催醒，却愕然发现有个像野人一样的家伙正在接近自己。

通体深蓝的野人冲Loki“嘘”了一声，几乎是他一抬头，军官便认了出来。

“你怎么把自己涂成这样了？”Thor一解开Loki手上的绳索，便抱着虚弱不堪的Omega飞快地奔离了废弃仓库，四周放哨的约顿士兵已经被他解决了，“约顿的土著可没有一头像狮子一样的金发。”

“这种蓝色染料来自石缝间生长的植物，遍地都是，”Thor把Loki带到了一处避风的地方，像是就着天然的石穴搭出来的小屋，他身上还穿着三周前的敢死队制服，破烂的地方用野兽皮毛补上了，“我把自己涂成蓝色可不是为了融入土著大家庭，是为了接近那些士兵。”

“所有人都认为你死了，”Loki靠在石壁上，Thor递给他一些果子果腹，“为什么不回去？”“氧气瓶用完了，”Thor低头扒拉着篝火里的木炭，在这片苦寒的土壤上，火灭了就等于没了命，“我造了艘小木船，要等到明年开春，冰河融化了才能回阿斯加德。”

“我们现在是一条绳子上的蚂蚱了，对吗？”Loki放下果子，看着明灭的火光，语调平淡得像是在读军事报告，“原则上你可以自由选择是否要带着我这个累赘，毕竟在敌国的疆域上没有军衔之分，所以你有权利知道我的情况。”

“按能力来讲，现在变成累赘的大概会是我。”Thor不可思议得摊开双手看着Loki，“我不知道你什么时候这么谦虚了......你有什么情况？”

“我怀孕了，大约在被俘虏之前就已经两个多月了，我不知道现在过了多久......”Loki平视着Thor震惊的目光，“我不需要你负责，但这个胎儿会极大地降低我的存活率，你现在可以自己权衡是否和我分头行动。”

“开什么玩笑？！你要我把一个怀着我的......怀孕的Omega丢在这种鬼地方自己跑路？”Thor激动得语无伦次，他无法诠释自己复杂的心情，脑海中只有一个信念，“听着Loki，这事儿我管定了，我是说......”

“无论你是不是我的长官，”Loki被那双澄澈到炽热的蓝眼睛刺痛了，干咳了一声别过了头，“我都不会丢下你不管，我已经做好了绝不独活的觉悟。”

“这是你自己的决定。”Omega硬邦邦地回答，用Thor手边的小刀烫了烫火，“过来，你这些打结的胡子快长虱子了，我讨厌昆虫。”

“我还是第一次看见你长胡子的样子，”Thor乖乖地把脑袋凑到了Loki跟前，用鼻尖去蹭他下巴上毛绒绒的胡茬，“那些该死的约顿士兵应该每天早上都用泡沫水帮你刮胡子才对。”

“别油嘴滑舌。”Loki费了些心神才不让自己对着Thor奇异的蓝面孔笑出来，刀刃一点点修掉了alpha多余的胡子，“我现在只要偏一点点就能割断你的喉咙。”“别让孩子见血。”Thor笑嘻嘻地捏住了Loki的手腕，几乎已经是皮包着骨头，“我明天就去看看能不能猎一只羚羊给你补补，好不好？”

“少拿这种做作的腔调和我说话，”Loki扒拉了几个果子继续啃，顺手还撕了几条Thor储备着的肉干，“把脸扭过去，你现在不对称。”

”你剃歪了？”Thor瞪大眼睛的样子衬着蓝皮肤着实搞笑，Loki看了他一眼，默默地扭过了头。alpha绕过他坐下，才发现Omega正皱着眉偷笑，“别低头，让我看看，第一次见你这么笑。”“你是不是疯了？”Loki的呵斥没什么威慑力，开口的时候嘴角还止不住地上扬，眼角润润的，“我真担心孩子和你一样蠢。”

“也许还会有一头你看不惯的金发？”Thor闷闷地笑着吻了Loki的唇，他的军官又在习惯性地皱眉了，“我和你有了孩子，Loki，这像是一场疯狂的梦。”“我可不想提你干的那些混蛋事了......”Loki下意识地想破坏这个暧昧而温存的气氛，而篝火的暖光，令人放松的温度，还有alpha身上松香薄荷般的气息，都在昭告着时机大好，“你是该为此付出代......唔......”

“愿意接受处罚，长官。”Thor抱着Loki躺了下来，近乎虔诚地亲吻了他已经发硬微鼓的小腹，被触碰弱点的Omega拽着衣摆，有些紧张和戒备地瞅着他，“也许我该篡改当年的参军誓言，对你和阿斯加德，都将无比忠诚。”

“我来不及在明年开春离开，”Loki若有所思地用拇指摸了摸alpha的眉骨，额边垂下的碎发柔和了面部的轮廓。军官并非是逞能的莽夫，他意识到随着时间的推移，自己绝对无法独自生存，“距离孩子出生起码还有五六个月，我要么放弃它，要么只能在阿斯加德的领土之外生产。”

“那我们便晚点离开，夏季河水上涨，未必是坏事。”Thor侧头亲了一亲Loki的手心，丝毫没有疑惑omega突然温和亲呢的态度，“可是回去之后呢？总会有越来越多的人知道这个孩子。”

“就说是我的养子，”Loki用手指卷着Thor的金发把玩，感觉到alpha靠在他脖颈轻嗅的身躯僵了僵，“一个被俘的阿斯加德妇女托付给我的，这没什么区别。”

“这个说法会让有些人怀疑他是约顿和阿萨的混种，”Thor渐渐地面色铁青，捏着Loki肩膀的手愈发用力，“你就那么害怕被人发现自己是omega？”

“我必须作为一个军人活着，我要让杀了我父亲的约顿人付出代价。”Loki凑近了一些，膝盖靠着alpha的胸膛，揉了揉Thor散乱的金发，“你乖一点，就听我的，好不好？”

“现在是谁腔调做作？”Thor终于软化了态度，压着omega的脖颈吻了下去，军官干脆利落地回应他，一边解开制度上的纽扣，“我拿你没办法，Loki。”

“所有恨我的士兵都拿我没办法。”Loki推倒了Thor，omega无师自通地骑了上去，娴熟地扭着腰便吞进了alpha的性器，两个人都喟叹了一声，“赶紧做完，我还是很饿。”

“所以现在是三个人的荒野求生？”Thor扶着Loki的腰低喘着笑，起身揉捏吮吸着omega因为怀孕而格外敏感的乳尖，“我真怕你把我弄断了，亲爱的豺狼军官。”

“别啰嗦。”Loki嘶了一声，把胳膊肘搁在alpha的肩膀上，借着力上下耸动，一边用小臂搂紧了alpha埋在他胸口的脑袋，“继续。”

“你喜欢这样？”Thor有些不舍地把Loki从他身上抱了下来，性器从omega的甬道中滑了出来，Loki啧了一声，已经开始不耐烦了，“别急，我还能让你更舒服。”

alpha架起了omega的大腿，胡须摩擦着他被撞击得通红的腿根，柔韧灵活的舌尖舔进了Loki两腿之间红肿的肉瓣。

“唔嗯……”Loki惊得缩了缩腿，从未体验过的快感让他失禁一般潮吹了，而Thor居然就这么咕噜一声咽了下去，“你怎么……哈呃……”

Thor没有理睬omega立场动摇的推拒，舌尖探进了湿软蠕动的甬道，Loki夹着他的脑袋咬住了自己的手腕，在高潮之前一脚蹬开了alpha。

“想肏就直接干，”omega眼眶有些红，像一条被捏住了七寸的毒蛇一般，龇牙咧嘴地虚张声势，“别玩那么多花样。”

“什么脾气。”Thor啧了一声，没管omega企图再次主导的动作，直接把他翻过身压住肏干了起来。这个姿势能让alpha挺得更深，Loki不满地哼哼了一声，随即就一声不吭地任由Thor肆意妄为。alpha将身上蓝色的染料都蹭到了他身上，Loki摸了一把，闻见淡而涩的木香。

Thor用手护着omega的肚子，动作却毫不温柔地把他顶得一下下往前冲。Loki暴躁地咬了他一口，被alpha用拇指卡着嘴角撬开了牙，撕咬着嘴唇吻到他喘不过气，拳打脚踢地反抗才罢休。

“我们做了十几次，都没听你叫过一次床。”Thor虚咬了咬omega的腺体让他兴奋起来，Loki动了动，喘息的声音愈发尖锐，而石壁的另一侧却突然发出了什么巨物撞击的声响，连带着简易木棚顶上的灰也扑扑地往下掉。

“什么东西？”Loki几次三番被打断兴致，心情差得都起杀心了，“明天的午餐有着落了。”“是豪猪，站起来比你高一大截。”Thor显然是见惯了，安抚地捞起Loki的腰打着转挺弄，湿漉漉地吻着他的脊背，将上面淡蓝色的痕迹全部舔尽，“这些蠢东西的鬃毛比钢针还硬，弄死了处理起来也够呛。”

Loki眯了眯眼睛，心不在焉地随着Thor挺动的腰杆弓着腰迎合，而一壁之隔的豪猪像是循着动静撞上了瘾，嘣嘣嘣地越撞越来劲。

omega突然抡起篝火堆里粗长的木棍带着火甩到了石壁上，木屑和火星子一起爆裂开来，全部撒在了伏在他身上的Thor的背上，烫得alpha“操”了一声，差点就这么软下来。

“这头猪真是比你还烦。”豪猪被这巨响吓了一跳，踩着雪蹬蹬蹬地跑了，Loki慢条斯理地把Thor背上的木屑都拍掉，方才能扔爆木棍的力气都不知去哪儿了，软绵绵地窝进了Thor怀里，“我们继续，听话。”

“……我怀疑你他妈就是再玩我。”Thor啃哧啃哧地几下肏弄便挤进了omega的生殖腔，Loki懒洋洋地“啊”了一声表示爽到了，“做一个小时前戏都不一定能让你湿一刻钟。”

“那你可以做两个小时前戏，”Loki挺没诚意地捏着Thor的耳朵在他面颊上亲了亲，下身却毫不客气地绞得比谁都紧，Thor憋着劲往死里弄他，捅得omega连话都说得断断续续，“反正都已经怀上了，趁我肚子没大起来可以多来几次解解闷。”

“你说的？”Thor闻言又乐呵起来，偷了腥的狐狸一样眉开眼笑，“那明天早上……”“你帮我口就行。”Loki见alpha的性器软化的程度已经可以退出生殖腔了，立马推开他抢先占领了唯一一条皮草被子，以免Thor过了不应期又是一场无止境的性事，“我困了，你守上半夜吧。”

“你说说我在你眼里和按摩棒有什么区别？”Thor又气又笑地搡了Loki一把，刚想睡着的军官又被折腾醒了，扭过头阴森森地瞪着他，“行，我不烦你。”

他们默契地不再提如何处理孩子的来历，随着Loki肚子越来越大，早春的雷声和多雨也让他的精神愈发脆弱和焦躁。

好在随着冬眠期过去，食物越来越充沛，Thor惊叹于Loki顽强而坚韧的意志，往往他刚猎回来一头羊羔，午觉醒来就能闻见被处理得干干净净的羊腿烤熟的香味。

“就这样凑合一辈子也不错，”Thor无聊至极了便开始说胡话，枕在Loki膝头吵着要他一口一口喂给自己不说，还得寸进尺地对着omega圆滚滚的肚子又抱又亲，惹得胎动愈发频繁，“哎，别用签子扎我……”

“不要说这种消耗斗志的话，soldier。”军官耷拉着眼皮昏昏欲睡，教训人时却和一年前没什么两样，“你会给自己好逸恶劳的心理暗示……”“知道了长官，”Thor哭笑不得地把Loki抄着腰抱起来，小心翼翼地放到了木棚里用兽皮铺软的交落，“这段时间要多攒些力气，应该是快生了。”

“能比野外取子弹更疼？”Loki感觉到被区别对待了，不满地嘟囔了一句，“别的omega都能办到的事情，在我这儿更是小菜一碟了。”

而事实证明，这是军官十二年的军旅生涯中第一次轻敌。

Loki早产了半个月，当时的几番拷打终究是伤了根本。没有专业的产婆，两人在婴儿略微冒头时才发现脐带缠住了脖颈，而此时如果剖腹救子，如此简陋的环境下Loki绝对活不了。

“不会有事的，Loki，你继续用力……”Thor连手都在抖，徒劳地揉搓按压着omega的肚子，Loki随着用力一声声的嘶吼哀嚎，几次抓住Thor的手臂想说什么，却只是目眦欲裂地颤着唇什么都说不出来，“你只管活下来……Loki我求你……”

Loki翕动着鼻翼呜咽了一声，幽绿的瞳孔渐渐涣散，如同被逼到了绝路的幼兽，明知无用地求救，更像是最后的温存。

“睁眼，Loki，别睡……”Thor满手都是血，胎儿的头已经出来了一半，而他却不能在这惨烈的场面下崩溃，“你忍一忍，我帮你拉出来……”

Loki缓慢地转了转眼珠，随着Thor的动作近乎失控地尖叫了一声，然后就陷入了无边的黑暗里。

“Loki！！！”

黑暗里浮动的光，窄门中喧嚣的蝙蝠，Loki循着水流向远方飘逸，面颊上却突然感到了温软的奶香和凉意。

于是他选择回头，再一次闯入这滚滚狼烟乱世。

“呃……”婴儿灰绿色的大眼睛水灵灵地近在咫尺，Loki皱着眉和小家伙对视了一会儿，闷闷地咳了一声，惊得小家伙一骨碌从他胸口滚了下去，“哇”地一声哭了起来。

“Loki！你醒了？！”Thor快步走了过来，头发乱糟糟地一搓长一搓短，看得Loki不忍直视，“老天，你差点要了我的命……”

“吵死了。”Loki示意Thor他要喝水，木着脸打量身边抱着自己衣角哭得昏天黑地的小屁孩，“我怎么生得出这玩意儿？”

“fenris很乖的，”Thor一抱孩子就安静了下来，吮着拇指咿咿呀呀地还支不起脑袋，“他就是看你突然会动了，床头的洋娃娃活过来了你怕不怕？”

“你才洋娃娃。”Loki不乐意孩子只亲近Thor，伸手让他给自己抱了过来，“fenris？你起名字的本事真不怎么样。”

“fenris·odinson，多好的……”Thor哈哈笑着脱口而出，笑容却突然僵在了脸上，小心翼翼地看着Loki。

“你是odinson将军的后辈？”Loki看上去没太大惊讶，他见多了家族显赫的年轻人，Thor在一群草根出身的士兵中向来出挑，“怪不得，看来名册上你Stuart的姓氏是假的。”

“他是我的表叔叔，”Thor斟酌着把话吞回去了一半，“挺照顾我的……远方亲戚。”“阿斯加德姓odinson的皇族遍布各个阶层，”Loki逗了逗怀里的fenris，淡淡地勾起了唇，“但绝不至于来当小兵。”

“家中长辈让我来历练历练，”Thor观察着Loki的神色，试图开些玩笑活跃气氛，“当初我知道要被送到豺狼军官手下，还闹了好久的脾气。”

“看出来了。”Loki没有多想，戏谑地瞟了Thor一眼，“满脸都写着欠揍的混蛋。”“再等一个月就入秋了，”Thor扶着Loki坐了起来，omega垂着眼帘靠在他身上，削瘦而温软的触感让Thor心里发酸，“我们要在那之前离开。”

原谅我，Loki。

Loki恢复得很快，在三周后就能掩护Thor从附近约顿军的营地里偷来通讯设备，联系上了接应的阿斯加德人。

“你的腰比生产前还要细。”Thor扶着Loki的腰下船时在他耳边笑道，“小时候照顾我的姆妈，一生中有十几个孩子，腰盘宽得能撞到门框。”

“我也见过啤酒肚像河马一样的alpha。”Loki淡淡地瞟了他一眼，忽视了许多将视线集中在自己手中襁褓的视线，肃穆了神色向远处走来的odinson将军行礼。

“回来就好，”一向稳重严厉的odinson将军抖擞着褐色的小胡子，反反复复地握着Thor的手念叨，“回来就好，殿下。”

“殿下？”  
Loki愣愣地后退了一步，突然觉得天旋地转地晕眩了起来。

“你……究竟是谁？”

“Loki，odinson将军的确是我的表叔叔，我父亲的表弟。”Thor向Loki伸出了手，却再没有人会握住他，“我的父亲……是阿斯加德的国王。”

我们的孩子，我的头生子，注定只能成为下一任王储。

“我很抱歉，Loki。”

“你不能再继续留在军队里了。”


End file.
